We're Not Lovers, We're just strangers
by SuperCrys
Summary: Lena and Kara's secret sexual relationship destroys whatever peace of mind they had. Their love for each other connects them but their guilt drives them apart. Supercorp sadness... with a possible happy ending.


**Forgive me. I hate hate hate Karamel (although I totally ship those two in the real world) and love love love SuperCorp. This is based on another Halsey song because it is just so SuperCorp.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Supergirl or the song this piece is based off of (Halsey ft. Lauren Jauregui- Strangers).**

 **Reviews drive me to write******

When Lena woke up the tears almost immediately began swelling up and pouring out of her eyes. What had she done? She tried to stay as still as possible. Kara was still there. She was slowly moving around Lena's apartment trying to find the clothes Lena had ripped off of her earlier. If Lena made any sudden moves Kara would use her super speed and be gone before Lena could say a word. The last few months had started out great but the guilt had begun to consume them. Kara refused to look Lena in the eyes. Not when they saw each other in public (which rarely happened anymore) and especially not when Kara flew through her bedroom window almost every night to fuck her. Kara was afraid, it was the only possibility Lena could come up with, Kara was afraid to see herself holding her, afraid to see what she was doing to her, afraid to see Lena's soul. No, her eyes never met hers, not even when Lena begged her to look her in the eyes when she made Kara orgasm. Her lips, they never touched Lena's. Lena felt them everywhere, all over her body, Kara would leave red marks on her neck, but never did their lips meet, not even for a second. When Lena confronted her, Kara would tell her that it was more intimate than she thought they should get. Lena missed her, she missed her laugh, she missed her lips, she missed her personality, but more than anything, she missed those blue eyes which made her feel safe, the ones that let Lena see into Kara's soul. What had she done? It had started with a kiss late one night when Kara brought her doughnuts in her office and lectured her about working too many hours. The business wouldn't run itself, Kara knew but she cared about Lena and that was what Lena loved about her, she always cared. The kiss was gentle and heart felt. The next time it was more passionate. The next was lustful. Eventually Kara fucked Lena on her office desk and so it continued from there. Each time Kara flew through her bedroom window or office door she looked more heartbroken. The lunch dates became less frequent and Lena stopped getting invites to Game Night, obviously, because Mon-El would be there, touching Kara, thinking himself to be Kara's _knight in shining armour,_ not knowing what heights Lena could take his _damsel_ to. Mon-El. Lena didn't trust him; there was something he was hiding and her feelings had nothing to do with her jealousy. Kara deserved better than him. Well, she supposed, Kara deserved better than her, too. It was all her fault. Everything Kara stood for had been destroyed in the hands of Lena Luthor. _That's the way, Lex._ She thought. _If you really want to hurt a Kryptonian all you have to do is fall in love with her and fuck her until she feels so much guilt that her heart is destroyed._ Kara was dressed now and opened the window, the cold wind that gushed into Lena's apartment made her more aware of the tears on her cheeks as they seemed to change with the temperature. Kara stepped up onto the windowsill and was about to jump when Lena's voice stopped her.

"I love you, Kara. I always have. I am sorry… I am sorry I did this to you. I just… I love you. Don't go…"

Kara didn't move. The cold wind flowed through her hair, reminding her of how cold she had become. The worlds rolled off of her lips as if it were an automatic reaction to anything Lena said.

"We're not lovers, Lena. We're just strangers with the same damn hunger, to be touched, to feel loved… to feel anything at all."

"There has to be a reason, Kara. A reason why Mon-El is not enough and you end up back here every night. It is not just hunger."

Kara bit her lip. There was a reason. A reason why he wasn't enough, she wasn't in love with him. She was in love with Lena. Mon-El was so oblivious to what was going on. She hated that. Part of her wanted him to find out what she did with another woman while she claimed to be out protecting the city. She wanted him to hate her the way she hated herself. He just refused to pay attention. Kara cared about him, but she was also weary of his empty promises and the way he tried to prove himself worthy of her love all the time. Kara knew that breaking his heart could become a serious problem for the earth. He was still a Daxamite. She wasn't sure what he was capable of doing in the name of revenge. Every night she would escape his infuriating grasp around her body and find herself lost in Lena's perfect arms. Things had worsened. Lena was her best friend and Kara wanted so much more than that but she was afraid. Afraid it would ruin their friendship. Afraid it wouldn't last and she'd lose a very special person. Kara knew that her reasons were pathetic. She was losing Lena anyway. Her cell phone call log used to be filled with Lena's name, now there was not even a texted meme. Lena never called her. She just waited on her bed late at night wearing sexy lingerie knowing Kara couldn't stay away. She always showed up. When Kara tried to speak to her, to tell her why their situation was wrong she never listened. She'd brush it off and tell Kara it was innocent. It wasn't. Cheating never was innocent. Falling in love wasn't innocent. Lena never let her take control anymore. It was as if she didn't want to know what Kara could do to her. Lena didn't want to fall any more than she already had. Kara knew that she must have crossed the line. She lost her mind. This had gone too far.

"Lena… I- I love you. I just…"

"I miss the mornings with you laying in my bed, telling me stories and kissing my face…"

Kara climbed down from the windowsill and stared at Lena. "I miss the memories that are replaying in my head."

"I miss the thought of a forever for you and me."

Kara knelt beside Lena's bed and wiped Lena's tears away with her thumbs. "I miss you, Lena."

Lena nodded. "I miss you too."

"I am going to fix this, it's not fair on you or you or Mon-El. I love you and I can't lose you anymore than I have… Will you wait for me?"

Before Lena could reply Kara leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't the lustful, disconnected kiss Lena had grown familiar with. It was gentle and heart felt, similar to their very first one. It wasn't too late.


End file.
